


When The Rain Has Gone (You Can See Clearly)

by Celebrusc



Series: The Prince and the Rogue [3]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: AU, Dark, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrusc/pseuds/Celebrusc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece/sequel to Green Tinted Glasses, from Tommy's PoV. Set at some time in Dino Thunder. You may want to read that first.<br/>Prompt: is not what he/she/it appears.<br/>Concept: Rita only cast one spell on Tommy, and that was a loyalty spell. The rest was all him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Rain Has Gone (You Can See Clearly)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers etc etc
> 
> I'm not completely happy with this, the last line just doesn't feel right. But I've edited it and edited it.   
> If I get a lightning strike of inspiration later I may change it. Otherwise, enjoy.

They call you a murderer, a thief, a liar, a traitor of the blackest heart, but they are are wrong, for you are not what you appear. The world is tinted green with my poison, and you, you are purity. You are more loyal, more good, than anyone I have ever met. You are the light to my darkness, but they only see the shadows that you cast.

 

As I stand here - gaze focused on my students as I teach them how to fight, how to stand up for what is right, twist their vision of what is right to mine - I sense you. A pulsing warmth in the back of my mind. For a second, I let my eyes flicker to where I know you watch, unseen in the trees. I have never needed to see you to know where you are, and I made sure I could always locate you long ago. Your song has always been a siren call to me. An inspiration. The fire within you pushes me further, and grants me the smoke to blind them till they are used to seeing through a veil of tears.

 

But you, you see me through clear eyes. See me as I truly am. All my bitterness and fickle heart laid bare for you alone. Maybe I’m an open book because I know you are mine, but none of my games or lies have ever turned your head from the truth that you have sought. My only defence is when you do not know to look, and you have long since learned to see past the empty spaces to what I seek to hide.

 

I love you, you know, I always have. From the day we met I called you brother, but you are so much more than that. You are the sun to thaw the snow, the rain to feed the earth. Even as I break them into something new, you are the glue that holds them together. The older ones remember, I think. The ones that used to be yours, the ones I stole with his blessing. For all they follow me there is a glint in their eyes still, orders I find that I did not give, an independence. For all I have supposedly claimed it since, you are still the red rag they follow.

 

You are my weakness, my heart, my kryptonite. For all that I have claimed the rainbow, you are both the gold and the sun burning bright. They may call me the winged lord of the skies, but you are the wind beneath these wings. Without you I would fall, I would be nothing. All that I have built has been because you were there to match me, to catch me. Every stumble, every slip, you were there until I mastered this dance.

 

It hurts me, to see the pain in your eyes. As you stand as the sole true witness of the world that I create. Almost as much as the day you stood by and watched me die. The blame so much yours, that your hands may as well have been stained with my blood beneath the black that you have taken to hiding your true colours behind.

 

I could never kill you, and I know that when we fall it will be together. In revenge of each other, or side by side, it will make little difference. Our destinies are entwined, hero and monster. The only question remains, if they will see as clearly as you do. When the rainbow and the rain has finally gone, will they finally understand who is who?


End file.
